Battered Heart
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: AU version of the end of Justice League. Spoilers. Everyone has weaknesses. BW/DP ship
1. Chapter 1

FFnet doesn't have a JL category yet. Once they do this fic will be moved. This is an AU take on the end battle of JL

Title: Battered Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Bruce Wayne/Diana Prince  
spoilers: Justice League, Batman vs Superman

"This still has the blood of your sisters on it."Steppenwolf gloated as he raised his ax.

Diana Prince glared at her enemy as she faced him on the old bridge. She raised her arms that were encased in the bracelets. Diana summoned her power just as Steppenwolf lowered his ax and struck the bridge. A powerful wave of magic collided just as the bridge collapsed. Diana felt the shock wave strike her. Felt her body tumble into the air and then nothing but blackness. She was still semi-conscious when she hit the ground below. From somewhere Diana thought she heard Bruce's voice. It was a tone she'd never heard in his voice. Fear laced with a heavy amount of worry.

"Diana?!"Bruce called out. "Diana, answer me."

Then there was no sound at all.

Bruce Wayne watched in horror as the bridge crumbled under the force of Steppenwolf's power. He winced as the shockwave from the colliding magic hit Diana sending her tumbling. Bruce knew something was wrong with the way she fell. He willed his friend to spring into some insane Amazon acrobatic move that he'd seen her do a dozen times. Kept expecting to see Diana right herself and fling to the nearest solid object; and yet she still kept falling.

"No."Bruce whispered as he gripped the control wheel of the damaged machine he was stuck in.

The billionaire could only watch helplessly as Diana slammed into the cavern floor. Watch as she still didn't move; didn't push herself up. Bruce knew she was immortal, but she'd never told him much more. Didn't know what her weaknesses were. He had just assumed immortal meant invincible.

"Diana."Bruce said over the com. "Diana, answer me."

Silence was the only response. Cursing Bruce slammed the door hatch once more and had the same result; a low whine.

"Barry, Arthur,"Bruce shouted over the com. "Somebody get to Diana….door's crushed going to take me a bit."

"Little busy."Curry snapped.

Bruce glanced at one of the vehicle's monitor's and saw that Aquaman had taken up the fight with Steppenwolf. They were on the other side of the cavern floor.

"I got her."Barry responded.

Bruce kicked the non-responsive door and it finally gave. Not open all the way but enough for him to get out. He jumped to the ground and ran to where Barry was now crouching over the Amazon. She should've been awake by now Bruce thought worriedly as he ran.

"Diana."Bruce said as he reached the fallen warrior's side.

"She's breathing."Barry reported anxiously. "Pulse is thready. Thought she was immortal?"

"She is."Bruce replied as he checked Diana for injuries. "But everyone has weaknesses. "

"She'll be okay though, right?"The youth asked.

Bruce didn't answer waiting another minute. He didn't like how pale Diana was. Bruce checked her vitals once more and bit back a curse when her pulse barely registered under his fingers. They were dealing with old magic; ancient beings. Something was happening to Diana; because of that old magic. Instinct told Bruce he had to get her to safety; away from Steppenwolf. Somewhere she'd be able to fight what was happening to her.

"Get her back to the transport."Bruce ordered as he stood.

Barry opened his mouth to respond but shut it. He gathered Diana in his arms and was gone in a blink.

Once Barry was gone Bruce looked across the cavern to Aquaman's fight wondering how he could help. Just as he did more of the drones or demons or whichever decended in a swarm attacking him. Bruce lost himself to the physical fight shoving away worries of Diana and possible lost chances. 

* * *

Arthur Curry knew he was the distraction. Just had to give the kid time enough to separate the mother boxes. Aquaman also knew he wasn't fooling Steppenwolf for a nanosecond. None of them were. The being knew exactly what they were up to and was toying with them. Still Arthur wasn't giving up. He'd known what the odds were when he'd signed up. Now he did what he always did; kept fighting.

He didn't know how much time had passed. Arthur could feel his strength slipping so he knew it'd been going on awhile. The fact that Diana hadn't returned niggled at the back of Arthur's mind. He'd heard the stories, the legends of the Amazons. Knew how strong they were; how powerful. Not much affected them physically. The notion that Steppenwolf had put her out of the fight should have caused Arthur to be afraid. On some level it did, but he didn't have time for it. Diana had asked him to help and he would even if it would be now in her name. He hoped it wouldn't be in her memory.

Arthur went to take swing number three million and two against Steppenwolf when suddenly the being wasn't there any more. He saw a flash of blue and red fly by and then Steppenwolf and the flash of blue and red were crashing through the wall and outside. Superman.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Battered Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Bruce/Diana  
notes and summary: see part one

Bruce was amazed by the speed of things. In an hour it was all over; the world was safe. Superman had made short work of Steppenwolf and once he and Cyborg separated the mother boxes the ancient being was a shell of his former self. In fact his own demon minions swarmed him and took him back to where ever they had come from. Once the civilians were safe the group gathered in the transport.

"Alfred, how is she?"Bruce asked.

"No improvement."The older man replied sadly.

"Wayne technoligies has a medical facility near by, don't we?"Bruce asked.

"Why not take her home?"Superman suggested. "I'm sure the amazons could help more than anyone."

"Wouldn't happen to know where their secret island is?"Bruce countered.

"No, but I could find it."The man of steel replied. "Fortress of solitude has a number of resources I could use."

"Curry don't your people know..."Bruce began.

Suddenly Diana's body jerked with seizure like convulsions. Everyone ran to her but Bruce and Superman reached her first both holding her down on either side of the small bed.

"Diana."Bruce whispered hating to see her in pain.

As swiftly as they started the convulsions stopped. The vital monitor on the wall above Diana beeped and Bruce frowned at it.

"She has a fever and it's spiking."Bruce reported grimly.

"To answer your question my people have stories of their island but it's all legend; no specifics."Aquaman said solmenly.

"Get her to your facility."Superman ordered quietly as he moved to the transport's exit. "I'll meet up with you as soon as I have something that'll help."

"What if you don't find anything?"Barry asked worriedly.

"Then we find another way."Bruce replied as he watched Superman lift off into the air.

Minutes later the transport was airborne too.

"I'll call the facility let them know we're coming."Alfred said quietly as he left the main area.

Barry appeared with a first aid kit, small towels and a bottle of water. Bruce sent the kid a grateful look as he took the items and sat down in a chair by Diana's bed. He doused one of the towels in water and placed it gently on the Amazon's forehead. She stirred as if dreaming but didn't wake.

"Fight this."Bruce said softly. "Come back to us, Diana." 

* * *

Part of Diana knew she had to be dreaming. She'd had this dream many times over the years. Her mind going back to a happy moment. Then as now she was in Steve's arms as they danced in the snow in the small French town.

 _'Is this what people do when there are no wars to fight?'_

 _'Yeah, this and other things.'_

For a moment Diana forgot it was a dream. She just enjoyed Steve's smile, his blue eyes and being in his arms as the snow fell. 

* * *

"Unless your facility has a magical power divison it's not going to be able to help her."Arthur stated grimly as he leaned against the wall near Diana's bed.

Bruce didn't glance up as he wet the towel once more and put it back on Diana's forehead. Barry and Cyborg and moved to another part of the plane to eat and rest.

"I'm hoping the farther she is from the battle scene the more of a chance she'll have to recover from whatever he did."Bruce replied tightly.

"It's a good theory."Curry acknowledged with a sigh. "But with power as old as their's is we're guessing pure and simple."

"You have any guesses to contribute or just negativity?"Bruce snapped his gaze fixed on Diana's still form.

"Their powers combined in that shockwave and she got hit with the aftermath."Aquaman said grimly. "Best case her body just got overloaded and needs a reboot."

"Worst case?"Bruce asked though he didn't want to know.

"Shockwave fried her powers and she's as mortal as the rest of you."Arthur continued pushing away from the wall."Would explain the fever."

Bruce nodded as he put a fresh cold towel on Diana's head once more and removed the other. Curry left and the billionaire was suddenly grateful for the privacy. His thoughts and emotions were spinning. Setting the medical kit aside Bruce took Diana's right hand in his and squeezed it. Then he put his left hand on top.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier."Bruce said softly. "I shouldn't have brought up Steve I know it's still painful for you. We all have ghosts that haunt us."

Diana remained still and silent. That bothered Bruce more than anything. She was always so full of life even when she was angry with him. He squeezed her hand tighter as if that action would keep her with them.

"I need you to wake up, Diana."Bruce continued his voice barely above a whisper. "I need you to tell me how to help you."

The only sound was the plane's engines and Bruce settled back in the chair. He didn't release his hold on Diana's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Battered heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

They landed at Wayne tech's medical facility a little before dinner time. It was just outside of Stockholm, Sweden. It was a small two story office building but on the inside it was a top of the line medical facility. At Alfred's phone call staff had come in and rooms were prepped. On part of the second floor was an office and a couple guest rooms with beds and small kitchenettes. Bruce couldn't remember if he'd ever stepped foot inside the building before. However, now he was grateful it was here.

Once Diana was settled and being taken care of by medical staff the others went up to the second floor quarters. Research was top priority and Bruce ordered several laptops be brought to the office along with a large table and chairs. Half an hour later all the items arrived. Barry and Cyborg made quick work of setting things up.

"You need to be looked at."Alfred said ten minutes later.

Bruce shook his head as he glnaced over at the others gathered around the table staring at the laptops.

"I've endured worse."Bruce replied grimly.

"You won't be any help to anyone if you don't take care of yourself."Alfred advised stubbornly.

Bruce knew his long time assistant wouldn't let it go. If he was honest with himself Bruce knew the plane ride had taken it's toll on the injuries he'd gotten during the battle.

"Alright."Bruce agreed quietly. "Tell them I'll be back in an hour."

Alfred nodded and Bruce crossed the room stepping into the elevator. The upside of getting his wounds taken care of was that he would have a chance to check on Diana.

The doctors insisted on X-rays and a cat scan. So Bruce was in the clinic an hour longer than he had anticipated. Though as he left Bruce had to admit he felt better. He'd declined the pain meds wanting to keep his head clear. But the taping of his ribs after a shower and a change of clothes made a world of difference.

However his mood didn't match the physical improvement. The docs had given him an update on Diana and it wasn't good. Bruce had told them of Curry's theory that she might be mortal. The medical team had said there was no way to know for sure until Diana woke. They did agree that her symptoms did align with Aquaman's idea. With a heavy heart Bruce walked to Diana's room and entered.

To see the Amazon warrior pale and still was unnerving to Bruce. No matter how many times he saw her like this it still unsettled him. Diana was always so full of life and energy. Bruce gripped the back of the visitor's chair but didn't sit. He stood behind it watching the monitors and then looking back at his friend. Seeing Diana like this made him want to go after Steppenwolf. Made Bruce wish he'd or one of his team had the chance to kill the ancient being before his minions had carted him off to points unknown.

Since Diana had come into their lives Alfred had often teased Bruce that the billionaire was attracted to the immortal warrior. Bruce had shrugged off the teasing but knew the older man hadn't bought it for a moment. Neither had Bruce but he hadn't wanted to admit it to himself that his feelings for Diana might run deeper than friendship. Why wouldn't they? She was incredible in every meaning of the word. Brave, fearless, loyal and a huge heart. With a sigh Bruce walked around the chair and sank down into it.

If Curry was right and Diana was mortal Bruce wasn't sure how she'd react. Even if it was possible the affliction was only temporary it'd still be a loss. People dealt with loss in different ways. Even when you were a superhero Amazon warrior. Diana still had very human emotions. Bruce had seen that all too recently.

"Diana."Bruce said quietly as he picked up her right hand and held it in both of his. "I'm here. You're not alone."

* * *

"Steppenwolf was from another dimension."Barry trailed off deep in thought.

"Going to expand on that or just stating the obvious?"Victor prompted.

"Just thinking if we could go there..."Barry suggested.

"Not exactly a tourist spot."Arthur interjected. "And I doubt there's a library."

"We could build a portal and find out."Barry countered.

"It'll take more time to build it than she has."Cyborg commented darkly.

"Even ill Diana is stronger than all of us put together."Bruce stated as he entered the room and walked to the conference room.

"Has there been any change?"Barry asked with concern.

"No."Bruce responded as he leaned on the table. "Did you guys come up with something?"

"Besides wonderkid here wanting to build a portal? No."Curry said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I've begun to hack into libraries that have restricted areas."Barry stated ignoring the nickname."Religious texts considered too outthere for main stream. Also early texts and scrolls although available online still need to be translated and cross-referenced."

"We've begun to set up programs for cross-refrencering and the translation but it'll take awhile."Victor commented.

"Let's get to work."Bruce ordered as he pulled a laptop in front of him.

* * *

Superman stood at the main consol of the fortress of solitude. The fortress could scan for many threats. Now Kal-El modified one of those scans to search for Diana's Amazon's. It'd taken him nearly an hour to modify and now the search itself could take just as long if not more.

Kal-El had texted Lois to update her and to let her know he wasn't sure when he'd be home. He also asked if she could use her research skills on Steppenwolf. Any knowledge they could gain on his powers would be helpful. Lois had replied that she'd be happy to help and that she hoped Diana got better.

As the fortress searched the Earth images flashed across the ice in front of Superman. He absently watched the display as he thought of his friends and the events of the last few days. They'd brought him back to life to fight an opponent like no one had seen before. As grateful as Kal-El was to have another chance he knew that their was a balance to things. He just hoped that Diana didn't have to pay or make the sacfice in some way to restore the balance.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Battered Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one 

In her dream Diana stirred quite comfortable in the heap of blankets and Steve's warm arms. Gray weak morning sunlight attempted to penetrate the room.

"Morning."Steve whispered as he kissed her neck and left shoulder.

"Mmmm."Diana agreed not opening her eyes.

"It is morning; isn't it?"Steve asked as he continued to caress her.

"Barely."Diana commented and turned in his arms.

"Good."Steve said with a grin. "We have time."

"Shouldn't we be getting supplies for the dance?"Diana asked even as Steve kissed her. "I need a dress."

"You'd look beautifal in anything."Steve replied with a smile. "It's early we have a couple hours to ourselves."

"That sounds nice."Diana said allowing herself to snuggle deeper into Steve's embrace.

"Yes it does."Steve agreed with a grin as he kissed her once again. 

* * *

In the next four hours Bruce had to admit he was impressed with the amount of work they got done. Barry and Victor's computer programs had been finished and made things much easier. They went through hundreds of texts some they wouldn't have had access to without Bruce throwing the Wayne name around. Now Bruce sat staring at a projected image of a parchment from Alexandria. The text had been translated. This document described the battle that banished Steppenwolf the first time. Though this text had it as almost folklore. Something so old it was legend.

"Think I got something."Victor stated as he moved his hands in front of him scrolling through holographic images. "Mentions Steppenwolf's powers and his ax."

"Thanks Victor."Bruce acknowledged as the second holographic image appeared and was translated.

"I connected us to the Atlantian database..."Curry spoke up quietly.

Barry's mouth dropped open as Bruce did a double take.

"You can do that?"Bruce asked.

"We adapt to the ages."Curry retorted returning his attention to the laptop. "It took awhile for the translator programs to work."

"Thank you."Bruce acknowledged.

"With the search I did I found this."Curry said as new holographic images appeared above the center of the table. "Apparently one of our ancestors was fascinated by Steppenwolf's ax even tried to make a similar weapon but was shut down by the ruling council."

"Fancy that."Victor muttered. "Powers that be didn't want somebody with a powerful magical weapon."

"He had a prototype of a sword."Curry continued putting that image up. "It was destroyed but his research is here; what little has survived the centuries. He became a bit of an outcast after that."

Bruce stood and walked to the image of the prototype sword. As he did Bruce's cell phone rang and he took it out of his pocket and placed it to his ear to answer.

"Wayne"Bruce greeted gaze fixed on the holographic image.

A smile broke across the billionaire's face as he listened.

"Thanks, Doctor. I'll be down in a few minutes."Bruce said as he ended the call and looked at the group. "Diana's awake."

"That's awesome!"Barry responded in relief.

"She have her powers?"Curry inquired.

"She was still groggy when he called me so we don't know yet."Bruce explained as he walked to the door. "Other good news was her fever was down slightly."

"Do you want us to keep digging?"Victor asked as Bruce reached the door.

"Yes, if she's mortal we'll need a way to reverse it."Bruce ordered and left.

Once in the elevator Bruce did something he hadn't done in a long, long time. He sent off a silent prayer of thanks. Diana was awake that was the important thing; the rest they would deal with.

Kal-El was starting to think his idea had been a waste of time. Then finally the fortress began finding the information he and his friends needed While it wasn't an exact location of Diana's island it was close enough for them to narrow it down. The fortress had also found some information on Steppenwolf. Superman memorized both and then quickly left. He poured on speed to catch up with his friends hoping he was in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in updates I was finishing some older fics in other fandoms.

Title: Battered Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Bruce's heart sank as Diana opened her eyes and looked at him but there was no recognition. He smiled at her and hoped it was only temporary.

"Do you know me?"Bruce asked quietly.

"I am sorry, no."Diana said with a frown.

Bruce heard a dismayed murmur from the trio in the doorway behind him.

"Get some rest."Bruce said with what he hoped was a genuine smile.

Diana's eyes almost instantly closed. Bruce watched her for a long moment before motioning for the doctor to step outside. The six of them stood in the small corner. Bruce glanced at his team briefly before looking back at the forty something black haired male doctor.

"She's mortal then."Curry said phrasing it as a statement not a question.

"Not necessarily."The doctor replied."Amenisa can affect advanced beings just like normal humans."

"How is she otherwise?"Bruce asked quietly.

"Concussion."The doctor reported then shook his head."Few bruised ribs but I'm going to wait a few hours before applying treatment. If she's still herself those injuries will heal quicker on their own."

"Thank you, Doctor."Bruce commented."If you need anything please let me know."

The blond man nodded and left just as Bruce's cell phone buzzed. He pulled out the device and saw a text from Alfred.

"Our friend from Krypton has joined us."Bruce told the others.

"With good news I hope."Curry muttered as the group headed to the elevator.

"Let's find out."Bruce replied,

* * *

As they ascended back to the conference room floor Bruce hoped Curry was right that Clark had new information. With Diana's amenisa she couldn't tell them where her island was. They needed a turn of good luck. Or at the very least not more bad news.

"How is she?"Clark asked as the group entered the room.

"Maybe mortal, maybe not."Aquaman replied as he sat down at the table.

Clark raised an eyebrow at Bruce as the rest settled into chairs.

"just regained consciousness."Bruce elaborated."She didn't recognize me. Doc will know shortly if her healing abilities are intact."

"Good thing we can take her home then."Superman said with a grim smile.

Barry practically bounced to his feet eyes wide with excitement.

"You found it?"Barry asked.

"Technically the Fortress did."Clark replied.

"How are we getting through their shield?"Bruce asked leaning forward.

"Might have an idea or two about that,"Curry offered.

"Clark tell me the coordinates and I'll have the pilot get the jet ready."Bruce said as he stood."Everyone be ready to leave in half an hour."

As he left Bruce wondered how he was going to gain Diana's trust and convince her to leave..

On his way to the infirmary Bruce called his pilot and then stopped by to update Alfred. He also wanted his old friend's opinion. Alfred always seemed to have good ideas.

"I shall start packing immeaditely."Alfred said as he rose from the desk chair.

Bruce held up a hand as he sat down in a visitor's chair.

"We've got time. I need your opinion."Bruce began.

"Of course Master Wayne."Alfred replied."How can I help?"

"Diana's amnesia."Bruce continued grimly."I don't want to sedate her for the trip. But how do I get her to trust me enough to go with us? She's hurt, confused and scared."

Alfred was silent for a long moment before he took out his cell phone. He scrolled for several seconds before stopping and handing the device to Bruce.

"Show her that."Alfred suggested.

Bruce glanced at the screen and felt his heart constrict. It was a picture taken last spring. He'd finally convinced Diana to come over for dinner. The picture showed Bruce and Diana standing by the living room window smiling at the camera. Bruce had his left arm around her shoulders. He had forgotten Alfred had taken the picture.

"Good idea."Bruce said after clearing his throat."Might not bring her memory back but will show we know each other."

"There are a few others on there as well that may help."The older man added.

Bruce found those images and with the other picture selected he sent them to himself. Once that was done he handed the phone back to Alfred and stood. He thanked his old friend turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Battered Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

They had told her that her name was Diana. It hadn't meant anything to her. It should have come with a flood of memory, but there was nothing. The doctors assured her it could be temporary and she'd remember once her body had recovered from the trama. Diana had spent the next hour trying to pull any kind of memory; any inkling to who she was now or had been. It was if it was locked away and Diana didn't have the key.

Diana hadn't remembered dozing off but suddenly she opened her eyes sensing she wasn't alone. Diana looked up to see the young dark haired man from earlier. The one who had seemed sad when she hadn't known who he was.

"How are you feeling?"The man asked quietly as he sat down in the visitor's chair.

"Better."Diana replied

"Good."Her visitor commented with a smile. "I'm going to show you a few pictures; is that alright?"

Diana nodded and watched as the man took out a cell phone. Strange how she knew what it was but didn't know who she was. He tapped the screen a few times and then turned it to face her. On it she saw her own image and his. They were in casual clothes. He in a dark blue long sleeved shirt and gray slacks, and she in a simple short sleeved dress white with a small floral print. They were standing in someone's home; a living room. He had his arm around her shoulders. Both of them were smiling.

"Are you my husband?"Diana asked softly.

"No."The man replied. "My name is Bruce Wayne."

"We are...involved?"Diana asked.

The man, Bruce, hesitated then shook his head. Diana tried to gauge his mood and failed. The hesitation should tell her more than any answer he gave.

"We're friends."Bruce explained. "I have found a way to help you; but I'm going to need you to trust me."

Diana scrolled to the next image which was also of the two of them. She could clearly see that he cared for her.

"How are you going to help me?"Diana asked.

"We need to take a trip. There are people there who can help you remember who you are."Bruce explained.

Diana scrolled through to one more image. This was of the two of them also; in fancier clothes. Bruce wore a dark suit and she had on a floor length silver dress. The picture was taken in the lobby of what appeared to be a hotel or a museum.

"I know you have no reason to trust me..."Bruce began.

Diana handed him back the phone.

"The Diana in those pictures trusted you."Diana interrupted with a smile. "So I shall too. I need to know who I am and what happened to me."

Bruce smiled and reached out to touch Diana's right hand. He covered it with his own and squeezed it.

"Thank you."Bruce replied quietly. "We'll be leaving shortly."

After a few minutes Bruce stood and left. Diana found herself missing him. Which was silly since she barely knew who she was let alone who this Bruce Wayne was. Yet Diana had seen in those pictures a part of this man that she suspected he didn't show the rest of the world. 

* * *

It was a three and a half hour flight to Athens, Greece where they stopped to refuel. They also picked up a few supplies Barry requested. He and Curry had been hunkered down in the conference room working on a plan to get through the protective Amazon shield. If Bruce had picked teammates at the beginning those two would not have been it. However surprising, it was working. Barry's tech knowledge and Arthur's research on

Bruce looked at the holographic image projected over the center of the conference table. It was a prototype of Barry's concept. A combination between a spear and a harpoon that would be attached to the front of the plane. Barry had requested they stay at Athens's airport so they could attach the spear when it was ready. Bruce had granted the request though he had almost argued that Superman could do it in flight. The intercom on the table beeped and Bruce reached forward and answered it.

"Wayne."Bruce greeted.

"Ms. Prince is requesting to speak with you."Alfred replied.

"Has her memory returned?"Bruce asked.

"She did not say but in our brief conversation I do not believe it has."Bruce's assistant responded.

"Tell her I'm on my way."Bruce said turning off the intercom.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Battered Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Diana had woken earlier from a nightmare. She'd been screaming and sweating. It'd taken her several minutes to regain her composure. A nurse had entered her room at the commotion and Diana had assured her she was fine; just a dream. By the time there was knock on her door Diana was calm.

"Come in."The amazon called.

Bruce poked his head in and Diana smiled. What was it about this man that on one hand put her at ease and the other made her pulse jump?

"You wanted to see me?"Bruce prompted.

"Yes, if you have time."Diana responded.

"For you; always."Her compaion replied as he entered the room and sat down in a chair.

"One of the nurses told me you were a wealthy man."Diana began quietly.

"I am."Bruce confirmed. "I run Wayne Enterprises."

"What does that do?"Diana asked curious.

"Variety of industries, research and development, aerospace, technology,mining and medical to name a few."Bruce explained. "Have you remembered anything?"

"I am not sure."Diana replied with hesitation. "I had a dream...a nightmare...there was this creature...with a weapon..."

Diana paused not sure how much more to tell. This man claimed to be her friend. If she told him these images would he believe her or think she was insane?

* * *

Bruce leaned forward trying to mask his excitement. If she had a memory of Steppenwolf, even if it was in a dream, that could mean progress. It could mean this amnesia was temporary. This also left him with a dilemma how much to tell her? Tell her everything and her memory not return would leave Diana frightened and Bruce didn't want that. He had to tread carefully.

"Tell me about your dream."Bruce prodded.

Diana did.

Diana pushed herself into a straighter sitting position as she watched Bruce carefully. He had been silent since she'd finished retelling her nightmare. She'd seen a flicker of recognition cross his face which confused her. Then again most things confused Diana. More than anything Diana just wanted her memory back. She needed to understand who she was.

"Your dream was a memory."Bruce stated softly.

The image of the creature appeared in front of Diana's mind's eye and she felt a flash of fear. She shook her head at Bruce's comment; unable to process or believe.

"I told you that we were friends."Bruce continued. "But we also are part of a team. A team that helps people. That being that you saw in your dream was threatening a lot of people had killed a lot of people. We stopped him."

As Bruce talked Diana recalled something that she knew with certainity was a real memory. It didn't seem like it could be but Diana knew in her heart it was.

"I remembered something."Diana said excitedly.

"What?"Bruce asked.

"You wearing all black, with a cape and a mask."Diana stated.

Bruce smiled.

* * *

"It's ready!"Barry exclaimed excitedly.

"Good job."Clark commented. "Both of you."

Curry grunted in acknowledgement as he leaned against the conference table.

The metal spear laying on the surface of the table was forty feet long and gray in color. It had the point of a harpoon. There was a small cylinder at the base that would be used to attach it to the plane. The cylinder also housed the computer/electronic components.

"I'll go tell Bruce."Victor offered and the cyborg left.

Superman knew everyone was anxious and he was too. This was their best chance at helping a friend. If it didn't, they were back to square one.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Battered heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Having a team member with super speed was a handy thing, Bruce thought a half hour later as he surveyed the plane. Barry had attached the spear on the aircraft's nose and had run all the wiring and electrical according to Victor's instructions. Alfred had arranged Diana's move to one of the living quarters on the plane. She was gaining strength but still weak. Her fever was also not reducing as the doctor's would like.

"Good job, kid."Bruce complimented Barry. "Let's prepare for liftoff."

"Everything's already on board."Clark replied.

"Let's get Diana home."The billionaire stated as he walked up the ramp and into the large plane.

"We should be coming up on it."Arthur stated two hours later.

All Barry saw out the plane's front windows was ocean. Lots and lots of ocean. Bruce instructed the pilot to slow the plane. Almost immediately the large plane shuddered and dipped violently as they hit something. Something that couldn't be seen by the naked eye. The engine's began a high pitched wine as the plane struggled to keep altitude. Bruce hit a nearby intercom.

"Alfred, are you and Diana alright?"Bruce asked anxiously.

"Yes, I take it we found what we were looking for?"The butler asked.

"Yes, we'll know shortly if our invention works."Batman responded ending the conversation.

"I don't think it's working."Barry worried.

The pilot urged the plane forward and they could see the shield now as the spear punctured. Then almost like a slingshot they were slammed backwards.

"Lost an engine!"The young red haired male pilot shouted.

"On it!"Clark already in his Superman outfit replied as he raced to the back of the plane.

Arthur hit the control for the cargo bay and the ramp lowered just enough for Clark to fly out. Then he hit the button to close the ramp. As he did the plane shuddered once more and listed like a sinking ship.

"I can fix this."Victor commented as his fingers flew over the holographic images in front of him. "Just need a minute."

The plane's remaining engine screamed.

"May not have that!"Barry shouted over the noise.

The plane leveled out. Bruce looked out the side window and saw that Clark had reached the right wing that had the failed engine and was holding it up. Outside the shield shimmered and a crack appeared. Superman moved them forward.

"I can get us down."Clark shouted over the team radio. "If we can get the opening wide enough."

"Victor?"Bruce prompted.

"Got it."The cyborg confirmed as the images in front of it disappeared.

The plane shuddered once more and then the spear punctured the shield. The crack opened farther and then was nearly the size of a football field.

"Go!"Bruce ordered the pilot. "We don't know how long it will last."

The pilot didn't hesitate and with Clark's added help the plane surged forward one wing clipping the Amazon's shield. The metal sparked and Bruce saw flame briefly before it fizzled. The plane turned sharply right as Clark led the plane towards the island which was now visible.

"Wow."Barry murmured.

"Welcome to the ancient home of the Amazons."Arthur said as he leaned against the wall looking out the front window.

Minutes later they touched down on the sand. 

* * *

Diana was relieved when the plane reached the ground. She'd heard the engine fail and then the screech as the plane struggled to compensate. Now that the plane was quiet she heard hoofbeats coming towards them.

"Welcome home, Diana."Alfred said from a chair at the amazon's right.

"What if they can't help me?"Diana wondered just as Bruce entered.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."Batman responded grimly. "But I think just being here will jolt your memory."

Diana met the billionaire's gaze and really hoped he was right. She not only wanted her memory back to know who she was. She wanted it back to know how she felt about the man who had brought her home. Right now that was the most confusing part of her puzzle.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Battered Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one

Bruce Wayne had seen many travel ads over the years depicting one place or another as paradise. None could hold a candle to this place. The billionaire stepped out of the plane and onto the sand and looked at the clear water and the white sand. The high cliffs added another appeal to the island. During the flight Bruce had read the background information Clark had brought back on the Amazon home. He knew it was created by Zeus as well as the Amazons themselves. Bruce wasn't sure he believed in the Greek Gods but considering what he'd seen Diana do over the course of their friendship Bruce knew she was extraordinary. Hoofbeats drew Batman's attention and he looked to the right and saw eight women on horseback coming towards them.

"Some how I don't think they're the welcome wagon."Barry commented warily.

"We brought Diana home."Victor pointed out. "We'll be fine."

Bruce saw Arthur take a defensive stance out of the corner of his eye. Aquaman didn't

reveal a weapon, but with his size he didn't have to. Batman placed a calming hand towards Curry.

"Just being practical."Aquaman muttered. "We did pierce their shield."

"And the island is supposed to be hidden from mortals."Clark pointed out from Bruce's left.

"Pillars of optimism you two are."Bruce grumbled.

The Amazons came to a stop a few feet from the plane. Bows and arrows were drawn and armed and swords drawn.

"I am Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons."A middle aged blonde woman proclaimed. "How did you find this place? Why are you here?"

Movement from behind Bruce drew his attention. He turned and saw Diana start down the plane's ramp followed closely by Alfred. She looked pale and unsteady and Bruce was grateful Alfred was with her.

"Diana."The Queen said. "I am happy to see you my child, but you look unwell."

"She is."Curry responded as he walked over to Diana and led her down to stand in front of the Amazons. "We brought her home hoping you could help. She was injured in battle."

"In battle with Steppenwolf."Clark clarified as he moved forward. "Their powers collided and merged."

"She has no memory."Bruce added.

Hippolyta dismounted and sheaved her sword. She cautiously stepped towards Diana extending her arms.

"Diana, I am your mother."Hippolyta explained. "This is your home. The island is called Themyscira."

Bruce saw Diana look at her mother take a few steps towards her and then stop. She looked at her surroundings and frowned. Bruce walked quickly towards his friend. He placed an arm around her shoulders and was relieved to feel her relax.

"I'm sorry I do not remember."Diana stated sadly. "I wish I did."

"You will in time." Hippolyta promised. "Come."

When Diana hesitated Bruce gripped her shoulders more tightly. He smiled at her.

"It'll be alright, Diana."Bruce commented. "You're home. Let them help you." 

* * *

Diana's head was spinning and starting to pound again. She looked from Bruce to the women before her. She felt a flash of familiarity but nothing solid. Nothing she could count on. Glancing at the man besides her once more Diana saw the compassion and affection in his gaze. She didn't know why but she knew he had her best interest at heart. That everything he and the others had done was for her. Was to help her. To aid her in gaining her strength in memory back.

"Alright."Diana confirmed with a nod.a

With Bruce's aid Diana walked down the plane's ramp and stepped onto the soil of her homeland. She sent off a silent prayer that her mother was right that she would regain her memory. That by being here she'd regain the spirit and strength that made her who she was. 

* * *

Later that night Bruce was in the main room of the house that had been given to them to use. There were six bedrooms and a small kitchen. It was two stories and made of a hard clay substance. The front door was open to allow the ocean breeze to cool the interior. Footsteps drew Bruce's attention and he looked up seeing Queen Hippolyta entered the room.

"Your highness."Ben greeted as he stood. "How is Diana?"

"Resting." Hippolyta reported with a smile. "I wanted to thank you for bringing my daughter home."

"She's our friend."Bruce replied with a nod. "We just want her to get better."

"Our healers will continue their exam and treatment in the morning." Hippolyta continued quietly. "I suggest you get some rest as well."

Bruce nodded and the Queen of the Amazons left. He sank back into the chair he'd been sitting on and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. They'd gotten over the hardest part; getting Diana home. Now he had to trust the Amazons and hope that they'd made the right move. That this had all been worth it. All Bruce wanted right now was for Diana to get better and return to the strong amazing woman she was. The woman that Bruce was quickly realizing had captured his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Battered Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"How are you feeling this morning, my daughter?" Hippolyta asked as she entered Diana's room.

Diana turned and smiled at her mother. She had been up for hours standing on the large balcony looking at the beautifal view.

"Better, thank you."Diana replied quietly. "It is so pretty here."

"You always liked the view of the ocean." Hippolyta commented as she joined Diana on the balcony.

"I have been having dreams; of another time."Diana said."Of airplanes and war

"We were created by the Gods ." Hippolyta responded. "Your dreams are from the time you first left us."

"I did so against your wishes."Diana surmised.

"You thought you could do good for the world of man."Her mother stated. "You did. What are your dreams telling you?"

"There was a man who cared about me. Kind eyes, a good heart."Diana explained.

"He discovered our island by accident. His plane broke through our barrier and crashed. To this day I am not certain why the barrier failed." Hippolyta replied quietly.

Memories began to tickle Diana's mind. Slowly images surfaced. Of a man trapped in a sinking broken machine. Diving into the water, pulling him to safety. Then...oh no.

"There was a battle."Diana commented sadly. "Because I saved him."

"You remember!" Hippolyta exclaimed happily. "Everything returns?"

Diana shook her head.

"Not everything, not yet."The dark haired woman replied. "The battle so many died."

"Yes." Hippolyta said softly as she captured her daughter's face in her hands. "But that was not because of you."

Diana was feeling the grief of that day as if for the first time.

"I..."Diana began.

"No, daughter." Hippolyta said firmly. "They stepped through the doorway that was open. That was not your fault."

Diana nodded and as the tears flowed freely her mother pulled her into an embrace. After several long moments Diana composed herself enough to ask.

"The man I saved."Diana inquired quietly. "What was his name?"

"Steven."Her mother replied. "Steven Trevor." 

* * *

"Bruce."Clark called.

Bruce had been walking the grounds of the village that Diana had grown up in, He stopped and looked for Superman. Clark came off a small side street a few feet away. Bruce joined him.

"I heard Diana is making progress."Clark commented quietly.

"Yes her mother said a few memories have returned and she's growing stronger."Batman responded with a smile.

"I'm happy for her, we all are."Clark replied as he turned to face his teammate. "We do need to return. The others and I were talking and Barry offered to return with the plane to get you and Diana in a few days or a week whatever time table you decide."

"Of course, that's a good idea."Bruce replied. "All of you have helped so much already."

"Just another day of saving the world."Clark quipped with a smile. "I'd stay, but I've lost enough time with Lois already."

Bruce nodded looking out at the ocean.

"Tell Barry to return in two weeks."Bruce instructed. "And give Alfred the option."

"I will."Clark said as he took a few steps away and then stopped. "Bruce, a bit of advice."

Bruce turned.

"I've seen how you look at Diana when you think no one else is looking."Clark continued quietly."You guys gave me a second chance at life and with Lois. This is your chance. You and Diana both deserve some happiness."

Bruce watched as Clark walked away. He knew Superman was right. Bruce just had to decide if he was brave enough to take that chance. Or if there was enough of his heart and soul left for he and Diana to build a future with.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Battered Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Diana went down to the beach to say goodbye to the people who had brought her home. Since she had remembered rescuing Steve from the water it was like a wall had been broken. More and more memories were returning of her long life. Most so far had been of her time with Steve. But others were of the present of the men who were leaving. Of how they had become a team.

"If you are certain you do not need me."Alfred began as he stood on the ramp with Bruce. "I will return. I am sure there are many things that have accumulated in our absence."

"I'll be fine."Bruce replied with a smile.

"I am so glad you are doing better, my dear."Alfred said turning to Diana as she approached.

"Have a safe journey."Diana replied with a smile as she hugged him. "And thank you for everything."

"My pleasure."Alfred said as he nodded at Bruce and then walked up the ramp.

The ramp closed and Bruce and Diana walked back to a safe distance. Diana was surprised that as they watched the plane take off and fly away that Bruce slipped an arm around her waist.

"You should get some rest."Bruce commented once the plane was gone.

"I am tired."Diana agreed.

"I'll walk you back."Bruce offered.

Diana smiled and after Bruce stepped away from her she offered him her right hand. He stared at her for a long moment then slowly he reached out and captured her hand in his. She squeezed his hand and they started to walk. Even though no words were exchanged Diana found she was happy to spend time with this man. This man as she remembered more she knew was a complicated individual. But like Steve Trevor he had a good heart.

Once back at Diana's quarters they stood in the shade near the entrance. Diana smiled at Bruce and after a moment he smiled in return. The wind had picked up and Bruce reached over to tuck some stray strands back behind her right ear. Diana found her breath catching as she met Bruce's gaze and saw the depth of emotion there. They stood like that for several minutes.

"Will you join me for the mid-day meal?"Bruce asked as he broke contact and stepped away.

"Yes, I would like that."Diana replied.

"Good, I'll see you then."Bruce responded with a brief smile.

Diana stepped inside. As she walked further into the room she knew she had a lot to think about in the next few hours. She had realized as she watched the plane leave that she must return to her life as well. Diana found herself hoping that that life would include Bruce Wayne.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Battered Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

 _Epilogue_

Over the next week Bruce spent a lot of time with Diana. More than just meals they went on walks, hikes, swims and horseback riding. He was delighted to see not only her strength return but her spirit as well as she remembered more and more. The healers confirmed Diana was on the mend as well. Their theory was one Bruce had that Diana and Steppenwolf's powers had collided and she'd got a surge which caused the amnesia. It had relieved Bruce to know there wasn't any permanent damage.

Now as the sunset there was a knock on Bruce's door. He rose from one of the chairs in the living room and went to see who it was. He wasn't due to meet Diana for another hour, When he opened the door he ws surprised to see Diana standing there. She was dressed casually in the Amazons version of a sun dress. Light tan dress that came to just above her knees and short sleeved. As simple as it was it still took Bruce's breath away with how beautiful Diana was.

"Hi."Bruce managed to say. "Was there a change in plans?"

"Yes, thought we might eat on the beach."Diana suggested holding up a medium sized covered basket.

"Sounds wonderful, let's go."Bruce replied as he stepped outside.

As Diana began to walk away Bruce caught her arm and tugged her back. When Diana met his gaze Bruce leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't their fist kiss; he'd plucked up the courage a few days previous. Still it was new and fragile enough that Bruce was afraid to hope. However the smile that Diana gave him when they broke apart told Bruce more than words ever could.

After the meal was eaten and dishes packed away Bruce sat for a long time staring at the water. He'd done a lot of soul searching since his conversation with Clark and had come no closer to a conclusion. He knew Clark had a point. Knew more than anyone how short and precious life was. Still Bruce didn't know if that realization was enough to take the leap. As much as he cared about Diana he wasn't sure if he wanted to drag her down into his darkness.

"Penny for your thoughts?"Diana promoted softly.

Shaking himself from his reverie Bruce smiled and turned to face Diana. He caressed her right cheek with his right hand. If he let himself Bruce knew he could fall hard for Diana Prince. Then with a start he realized that there was no let; he'd already was plummeting and Bruce found he didn't care. Now the only question was if she'd be able to handle all that went with being a part of Bruce Wayne's life.

"What is it?"Diana asked.

"I've enjoyed the last few days, Diana."Bruce began his voice husky."You're an amazing, beautifal woman and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"But?"Diana inquired.

Bruce sighed as he cupped her face with both his hands.

"I care about you, Diana."Bruce continued. "More than I should. Hell, I should just walk away now, but I can't. As much of a mess as my life is I want you in it." 

* * *

"I've enjoyed this time too."Diana replied softly.

She really had. Even with the nightmares that had been an after affect of her memories returning. That had been a small price to pay. It was a relief to know who she was and the events that had brought her to this point.

"Diana..."Bruce began but stopped.

Diana leaned up and kissed him. She knew why he was hesitant. Diana had recovered all her memories of Bruce Wayne. Knew his past, his losses. She also recalled all the lives he'd saved, all the sacrifices he'd made over the years.

"You are a good man, Bruce Wayne."Diana stated once they broke apart.

Bruce shook his head.

"I have my memories back."Diana continued as she stroked his face with her left hand."I know what you have endured and what you've sacrificed."

"The end of that battle with Steppenwolf."Bruce stated quietly. "I was stuck in that car; couldn't get to you. Didn't know if you were alive or dead. That woke me up. I started to realize then that I was falling in love with you. "

Diana felt a silly smile cross her face.

"I love you too."Diana proclaimed.

"Do you really think we can make this work?"Bruce asked.

"I do."Diana responded confidently.

Bruce kissed her and Diana melted into his embrace. They fell back onto the blanket and there were no more words. Diana knew what they shared was precious and was worth whatever risk the real world would throw at them.

end


End file.
